Jackpot
by SetsuntaMew
Summary: Judal has his own plans for his vacation with his boyfriend in Las Vegas.


Judal leans over, and Hakuryuu can already tell he doesn't want to hear what's about to come out of his mouth. That satisfied grin is never a good sign, but it's not worth trying to stop him. Best to just let him get it over with and _then_ disagree.

"You know, we're here in Vegas…" he begins. "We should visit one of those chapels. The quick and dirty, 24/7, get married whenever you want ones."

"Why?" Hakuryuu asks, hoping this isn't going where he thinks it is.

"To get married, duh," Judal answers casually, like he didn't just drop the most ridiculous idea into conversation.

Hakuryuu stares at him, waiting for the words to make sense. But Judal just keeps grinning at him, looking all too proud of this idea, and Hakuryuu finally realizes that he's expecting an answer. "You can't be serious. We've barely been together six months-"

"Aw jeez, Hakuryuu, calm down. You always take everything so seriously!"

Oh. Oh thank goodness. Judal was joking around and he didn't catch it, like always. He'll take missing a joke over having to deal with Judal's idea of a responsible decision any day.

"Well, alright then," Hakuryuu says. Judal probably just wants to go on a short tour of them to laugh at the stupid people there, and to escape Alibaba's quest to hire the best hooker in Las Vegas. Which, in all honesty, Hakuryuu wants to get out of too.

Judal looks pleased and excited, and is all too ready to drag Hakuryuu out of their hotel room. "Yo, do you have your wallet?"

"Of course I do. What, do you want me to buy you souvenirs from a tacky wedding chapel?"

"Sure, something like that!" Judal says, slipping on his shoes and impatiently tapping his foot as he waits for Hakuryuu to do the same. "I guess I should know by now that you're always prepared."

"One of us has to be," he says, checking his wallet for their hotel keycard before they head out.

Once on the street, Judal seems to have a route in mind. He checks his phone periodically as they make their way through the busy streets. Of all the things Judal would want to do… At least he doesn't want to gamble all their money away. Hakuryuu can always be grateful for that.

Judal finally leads them onto a quieter street, away from most of the flashy hotels and casinos, and pulls Hakuryuu toward an official looking building.

"This is...more subdued than I expected," he tells Judal, before looking up at the sign above the doors. "Why are we at a government building?"

Judal looks at him like he's just said the stupidest thing. "To get a marriage license, duh! You can't just show up at a chapel with nothing. Oh hey, do you have any ones? I've got some cash, but the fee is $77 and I don't have any small bills. I think I gave them all to Alibaba for the stupid strippers he wanted to go see…"

Hakuryuu looks up at the building again, at the 'Las Vegas Marriage Bureau' above one of the doors, and back at Judal. "I thought you were kidding!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would I be kidding about getting married?"

"You told me that I take things too seriously!"

"Well yeah, you do. So what if we haven't been together that long? I'll never find anyone I love as much as you, or who understands me so perfectly. So why wait?"

He stares at Judal, realizing that he probably should have asked for more clarification about what he meant. But now they're standing outside the marriage office, steps away from making a serious, life-changing decision, and Hakuryuu has to take a few breaths to calm himself down.

"I assumed you wanted a big wedding," Hakuryuu finally manages, and Judal just shrugs.

"We both pretty much hate your family, and it's not like I have my own to invite. What am I gonna do, call up the mail order baby catalog that your mom found me in and see if they know where my parents are?"

"Judal, I don't think you _actually_ came from a catalog-"

"Whatever, Hakuryuu! You know what I mean. I'd rather do something cheesy with just you than let your mom come anywhere near our wedding," he says. "So what do you say? You wanna keep waiting for a better time or do you want to come with me and do it now? Seriously though, I really hope you have some ones or that they have change in there cause I don't think the ATMs give out ones either."

Judal has a point. A lot of points, actually, and he's the driving force between most of the bad decisions they make. But if he didn't love him so much he wouldn't be making those decisions with him, so he knows the answer to this.

Hakuryuu pulls his wallet out and hands Judal two ones. "Is this enough?"

And it's worth it, to see the wide smile on Judal's face when he realizes what this means. They may be doing things in a bit of an unconventional way, but that's what they always do. And Hakuryuu is happy to follow Judal, because he knows Judal does the same for him.


End file.
